Acheing joy
by Jordan-of-forksx
Summary: 'I don't see why you can't tell me mom' Bella screeched, her eyes glistening with worry 'Your too young Bella, forget I said anything.' - Renee has lied to Bella for years, three years after BD she comes to visit her daughter in Forks, with her she brings her and Bella's forgotten and shocking past. T for a bit of swearing.


**New story please review motivates me to update, I read and return every review…**

**Also I just updated who wants to be vampinaire – it's funny Emmett story if you don't know – anyways this first part is set in 2006/7ish Arizona Summer before Bella moved to Forks**

**Please review, constructive criticism welcomed, no hate. **

**Arizona **

It was 107 degrees in Phoenix today, I could feel my foundation melting and smothering me like syrup on a pancake. Taking a sip of water and brushing the hair out of my face, another quick glance in the mirror, I grabbed my bag and stepped out my door onto the little stone path leading to the street. Golden, the view in front of me was covered in rays of golden sunshine; warmth and bright colours always made me smile. Contrasts of orange, yellowy-reds reflected over the city like a shield protecting its people from dull rain and misery.

When I reached Callie's she was already dressed, heading out the door.

''Its 10th of July Bell, you know what that means?'' Her eyes never left her phone.

''Obviously Cal, why do you think I'm wearing extra short-shorts?'' Callie knew I knew what today was; everybody who was somebody was excited for today. It's the day you wait for all year; the day the losers and geeks dream about attending. Last year I'm pretty sure Nicky was that drunk he let in Sierra Corlowall, no way would that of got in when he was sober. Yet anyway in she walked, Farrah Westen made her ditch her harry potter glasses and pigtails, dragged her upstairs to transform. Now Sierra is one of the most lusted after girls in my grade.

''I thought you were wearing those for Harvey?'' A smirk played on her lips and she smacked my arse, pushing me forward.

I laughed knowing partly she was right, because these short-shorts were pretty expensive and basically let you see the ending off my arse cheek in a way that wasn't casual yet not slutty. _Flirtatious._ I spent two hours deciding what to wear tonight; I picked a neon pink front zip up, lacy bralette as my top.

It didn't take long for us to arrive at the Shalmin beach house; we knew the route well from the previous two years we attended. Lex, Mia and Eva where waiting for us by the wooden seats we scratched our names into when we were thirteen.

''Sexy babies…day of the year!'' Mia shrieked as she started grinning, probably remembering last year's adventures ending up her sneaking out of Jerry Hilimtins cat door at 6 am.

We started linking arms, glossing lips, perfecting hair. We checked the time _7:05._

Echoing beats bounced off teen bodies, the dj's music attacking the conversation in the air. The smell of weed drifted up my nostrils and my eyes glanced to the stoner corner. Harris Firroson stood with a red cup in his hand, leaning against the drinks table. His eyes roamed my body and I took joy in knowing my ex still _wanted_ me.

''Would recognize that beautiful fucker anywhere, welcome back to my beach house Bella.'' A familiar voice chimed as a soft yet stinging whack landed on my arse. _Second time tonight, _I thought as I looked up and smiled at Harvey who placed a red cup in my hand. I drank the mixed, probably spiked drink quickly before throwing the cup to the ground and wrapping my arms around him, his hand instantly up my short-shorts and our tongues exploring our mouths.

He handed me another drink, and another, and another, and another….

'_so what, I'm still a rock star…and I don't need youuuu tonight.' _

'_We bring the stars out, we bring the woman and the…..'_

'_Step one you say we need to talk…..if I'd known how to save a life.'_

'_what I've done….let mercy come…wash awayyy.'_

'_teenagers scare, the living shit out of me….'_

'_work it, faster, better, stronger…I need you right now.'' _

''B-belli…come on…'' Harvey tugged my hand, I fell down laughing. He picked me back up laughing with me, we stumbled our way to the cabin and locked the door.

**Forks - Eight years later (three years after BD)**

Edwards POV

''Really Edward? You really need to stop murdering pillows.'' Bella giggled whilst picking feathers out of my bronze sex hair. I squeezed my arms tightly around her so she was pressed me down to my body, my nose beneath hers.

''I love you.'' I whispered against her skin, I lightly brushed my lips against the corner of her mouth, squeezing my eyes shut I held her tighter. I refused to let this girl slip from my arms, she nuzzled into my shoulder and mumbled a 'I love you too' before she tugged the blankets around us and rested on my shoulder.

_Alice? _Bella must have noticed my body tense lightly and eyes wander as she climbed out mu embrace and arose on our mangled bed.

''Put some clothes on, I hear Alice's thoughts nearby she's coming to see us.''

Edward pulled on his boozes and jeans before to answer the door or our sister.

I pulled on Edwards white t-shirt which obviously was oversized for me, which I loved.

''Bella.'' I looked up to see Alice looking confused and worried 'your mom's coming.''

''what ….?''

**Review please ill return it xoxo**


End file.
